Nick Fury
Nicholas "Nick" Joseph Fury war der ehemalige Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D. Er wurde nachdem er bei einem Einsatz entgegen dessen Befehl die Tochter von Alexander Pierce und weitere Geiseln befreit hatte, Jahre später von diesem zum S.H.I.E.L.D. Direktor ernannt. Als Direktor startete er sowohl die Avengers-Initiative als auch Projekt Insight, welches allerdings später von HYDRA Schläferagenten gegen ihn und S.H.I.E.L.D. benutzt wurde. Nick Fury ist ein selbstbewusster, kluger, aber auch manipulativer Kämpfer, der sich von Niemandem einschüchtern lässt. Seine Mitarbeiter können sich auf ihn verlassen, im Gegensatz zu seinen Vorgesetzten, denn er befolgt keine Anweisungen, mit denen er nicht einverstanden ist, so zum Beispiel der Befehl des Weltsicherheitsrates eine Atomrakete auf das von den Chitauri angegriffene New York City abzufeuern. Geschichte Captain Marvel Nick Fury ist zusammen mit Phil Coulsen auf Patrouillie als Sie plötzlich von einer Meldung über einen Einbruch in einen Elektro-Laden hören. Am Ort angekommen, treffen Sie auf die junge Carol Danvers, welche jedoch kurz darauf von Aliens angegriffen wird. Sie nimmt die Verfolgung auf und jagt die Angreifer durch die ganze Stadt, Fury und Coulsen Folgen Danvers, da sie diese für Paranormal halten und die Aliens ebenfalls gesehen haben. Während er Verfolgungsjagt, merkt Fury durch einen Anruf von Coulsen, dass der Coulsen neben Ihm, eine Fälschung war. Fury tötet den Formwandler bei einem Autounfall. Iron Man Nachdem Tony Stark der Presse und der Welt offenbart hat, dass er Iron Man sei, sucht Nick Fury ihn abends in seinem Haus in Malibu auf. Fury erzählt ihm, er sei Teil eines größeren Universums geworden und nicht der einzige Superheld. Er will ihn für die "Rächer" Initative rekrutieren. Iron Man 2 Nick Fury übergibt dem von seiner Geburtstagsparty verkaterten Tony nicht nur diverse Unterlagen von Howard Stark, sondern lässt ihm von Natasha Romanoff auch eine Spritze verabreichen, die seine Palladiumvergiftung vorerst unterdrückt. Natasha Romanoff berichtet, dass sie Iron Man, nach einer Tauglichkeitsprüfung für geeignet hält, ein Avenger zu sein, nicht aber Tony Stark. Aufgrund dieser Tatsache bietet Fury Stark an, vorerst nur als Berater für das Team zu fungieren, was dieser ablehnt. Thor Nach der finalen Konfrontation zwischen Thor und dem Destroyer in New Mexico engagiert Fury Dr. Erik Selvig, um an dem Tesserakt zu forschen. Captain America: The First Avenger Nachdem Captain America aus der Kryostase erwacht, flieht dieser auf die Straße. Draußen am Time Square wird er von Nick Fury empfangen, der ihm erklärt, was geschehen ist. Marvel's The Avengers In einer geheimen S.H.I.E.L.D.-Einrichtung lässt Fury den Tesserakt von Erik Selvig untersuchen. Als der Tesserakt beginnt, außer Kontrolle zu geraten, erkundigt sich Fury vor Ort und lässt sich von seinem Agenten Clint Barton, versichern, dass Selvig nichts im Schilde führt. Während Furys Rundgang öffnet sich ein Portal und Loki erscheint. Es kommt zu einer Unterredung, während Fury versucht, den Asen abzulenken, um so den Tesserakt und ihn in der einstürzenden Einrichtung zu begraben. Loki hat unterdessen mit seinem Zepter die Kontrolle über einige SHIELD-Agenten und Agent Barton übernommen. Zusammen können sie mit dem Tesserakt aus der Einrichtung entkommen, während Fury und seine Leute erfolglos versuchen, sie zu verfolgen. Kurz darauf setzt Nick Fury, die Avengers-Initiative in Kraft. Daraufhin zeigt Fury dem Team einen Helicarrier und macht eine Art Führung darauf. Als Steve und Tony Loki gefangen haben, sperrt Fury ihn an Bord des Helicarriers in einen Käfig. Als Loki Fury mit den Mitgliedern seines Teams verspottet, entgegnet ihm dieser, dass Loki ihn sehr verzweifelt gemacht habe. Als sich der Hulk an Bord des Helicarriers verwandelt, wird ein Triebwerk zerstört und Fury muss seinen Freund betrauern. Daraufhin motiviert er die Avengers, als ein Team zu arbeiten, sodass sie neuen Mut fassen. Als der Weltsicherheitsrat beschließt, eine Atombombe auf Manhattan abzufeuern, um die Aliens zu töten, weigert sich Fury, da er erkennt, dass auch die restliche Zivilbevölkerung sterben würde. Er kann den Beschluss jedoch nicht verhindern und richtet die Nachricht rechtzeitig an Tony Stark aus, sodass dieser die Rakete in Sicherheit bringen kann. Nach dem gut geglückten Ende der Schlacht übergibt Nick Fury den Tesserakt und Loki an Thor, der beide nach Asgard bringt. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 1 Teil 1 Nachdem Agent Coulson in The Avengers gestorben war, ließ Fury ihn mithilfe von Programm T.A.H.I.T.I. wiederbeleben. In Folge 2 regt sich Nick Fury über das große Loch im "Bus", dem Flugzeug von Coulsons Team, auf, das gerade mal sechs Tage im Einsatz war. Er untersagt Coulson, ein Aquarium in das Flugzeug einzubauen. Zudem findet er die noch heile Bartheke des Flugzeugs besonders schön und fragt Coulson nach seiner Lola (Coulsons modifiziertes Oldtimerauto). Nick Fury findet Skye interessant, da sie das Sicherheitssystem von Shield hackte; aber warnt auch davor, dass sie zu einer Gefahr für S.H.I.E.L.D. werden könnte. Nachdem Coulson durch Centipede entführt wurde, will Fury von Victoria Hand ständige Updates über die Situation. Kurz darauf wird er von Melinda May kontaktiert, die ihm berichtet, dass Coulson alles über seine Wiederbelebung weiß. The Return of the First Avenger Fury ahnt, dass etwas im Geheimen innerhalb von Projekt Insight stattfand. Er heuert den Söldner Batroc und seine Truppen an, um die Lemurian Star, ein S.H.I.E.L.D.-Schiff zu kapern; dann sendet er Black Widow mit der Mission an Bord, im Zuge der Befreiung des Schiffs geheime Informationen zu stehlen. Nachdem Fury diese Informationen sichtete, bittet er Alexander Pierce, das Programm anzuhalten. Dieser ist jedoch selbst Teil der Verschwörung und sorgt dafür, dass Fury auf offener Straße von einem HYDRA-Team und dem Winter Soldier angegriffen wird. Fury flieht und informiert Agentin Bobbi Morse, dass sie den Helicarrier Iliad zerstören soll, falls dieser in die Hände des Feindes fällt – sie dürften die Fracht auf keinen Fall in die Hände bekommen. Anschließend begibt er sich in Captain Americas Wohnung, in der er ihn von einer Unterwanderung S.H.I.E.L.D.s berichtet. Fury gibt Captain America einen USB-Stick, auf dem die Daten, die Black Widow stahl, gespeichert sind. Kurz darauf wird Nick Fury scheinbar vom Winter Soldier erschossen. Er überlebt das Attentat, da er seinen Tod mithilfe von Tetrodotoxin B vortäuschte – ein Medikament, dass den Puls extrem verlangsamt. Trotzdem muss er notoperiert werden, da unter anderem eine seiner Lungen kollabierten. Er entwirft gemeinsam mit Captain America, Black Widow und Falcon einen Plan, um das Triskelion zu infiltrieren. Dort besiegen Fury und Black Widow Pierce, während Captain America und Falcon die Insight-Helicarrier ausschalten. Offiziell ist Nick Fury tot, wobei er es belässt. Er tauscht seinen ikonischen Mantel gegen einfachere Kleidung und verzichtet zugunsten einer Sonnenbrille auf seine Augenklappe. Er vernichtet viele Akten über sich und andere Geheimnisse und besucht sein Grab, wo er Falcon und Captain America trifft. Anschließend verlässt Fury das Land und begibt sich nach Europa. Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Staffel 1 Teil 2 Auf Agent Coulsons S.H.I.E.L.D.-Marke leuchten plötzlich Koordinaten auf, die Nick Fury ihm geschickt hat. Coulson ist sich sicher, dass die Nachricht von Fury stammt, da er es war, der ihm die Marke gab. Die Koordinaten führen zu einer geheimen Basis in Kanada, wo Eric Koenig Coulson bestätigt, dass Fury noch am Leben war. (Episode: Providence) Auf dem Weg nach Europa fängt Furys Hubschrauber über dem Atlantik ein schwaches Notrufsignal auf. Dieses führt ihn zu seinen Agenten Jemma Simmons und Leo Fitz, die vom HYDRA-Schläferagent Grant Ward mitten im Ozean ausgesetzt worden waren. Während Fitz aufgrund von Sauerstoffmangel Gehirnschäden davongeträgt, kann Simmons ihm sagen, was passiert war und wo Coulson zu finden ist. Fury trifft diesen in der Centipede-Fabrik und sie kämpfen gemeinsam gegen John Garrett. Obwohl Fury ihm 14 mal in die Brust schießt, überlebt Garrett aufgrund des GH-325, das ihm zuvor gespritzt wurde. Schließlich wird Garrett von Mike Peterson angeschossen und auf den Schädel getreten. Man hält ihn für tot. Jedoch überlebt Garrett auch das, woraufhin Coulson ihn mit der 0-8-4 Waffe (aus der gleichnamigen Folge) pulverisiert. Danach führt Coulson das lang ersehnte Gespräch mit Fury. Coulson hält ihm vor, Projekt T.A.H.I.T.I. gegen seinen Willen fortgesetzt und an ihm selbst ausgeführt zu haben. Er zweifelt an der Glaubwürdigkeit Nick Furys. Daraufhin meint Fury, dass Coulson eine der wichtigsten Personen und ein Avenger sei. Er übergibt ihm eine "Toolbox" mit wichtigen Informationen und ernennt Coulson zum neuen Direktor von S.H.I.E.L.D. Des weiteren bat Fury ihn, wie wir später erfahren werden, um eine Absicherung gegen globale Bedrohungen : Das Theta Protokoll (Episode: Beginning of the End) Avengers: Age of Ultron In Avengers Age of Ultron spielt der ehemalige S.H.I.E.L.D.-Direktor eine wesentlich kleinere Rolle als im ersten Teil. Als erstes taucht er im Schuppen auf der Farm der Familie Barton auf. Dort trifft er Stark und spricht anschließend mit allen anwesenden Avengers und Laura Barton. Er macht den Avengers Mut und sagt ihnen, dass es keinen Ausweg geben würde und sie mit alle ihren Kräften kämpfen müssten. Zusammen erarbeiten sie einen Plan, wie sie Ultron schlagen können. Bei der Abfahrt verschwindet Fury und nimmt mit der Erlaubnis von Stark Maria Hill mit, die inzwischen bei Stark Industries arbeitet. Während der Schlacht um Sokovia kehrt Fury überraschend mit dem Helicarrier zurück, den er bereits 2012 zur Zeit der Alieninvasion auf New York verwendete. Ebenfalls an Bord sind Maria Hill und dutzende S.H.I.E.L.D.-Agenten. Hier hat Fury auch erstmals wieder sein gewohntes Outfit zurück (inklusive Augenklappe). Der Helicarrier kommt genau im richtigen Moment. Fury, sein S.H.I.E.L.D.-Team und die Avengers evakuieren die Stadt mithilfe von speziellen Fluggeräten, die zum Helicarrier führen. Zum Ende hin sehen wir die New Avengers Basis. Dort ermutigt Fury Natasha Romanoff weiterzumachen, da sie gerade an Bruce Banner denkt, der nach der Schlacht um Sokovia verschwunden war. Avengers: Infinity War In der Post-Credit-Szene sieht man Nick Fury und Maria Hill, die bemerken, dass um sie herum immer mehr Menschen zu Staub zerfallen. Nachdem es auch Hill erwischt hat, kann Fury im letzten Moment noch einen Sender aktivieren, um einen geheimnisvollen Kontakt zu alarmieren, bevor er sich ebenfalls auflöst. Nachdem er verschwunden ist, sieht man den zu Boden gefallenen Sender: Auf dem Bildschirm ist das Symbol von Captain Marvel zu sehen. Avengers: Endgame Nachdem Tony Stark starb, wurde er in der näher seiner Farm begraben. Wie alle Superhelden war auch Nick Fury bei Tonys Bestattung anwesend. Spider-Man: Far From Home In der Post-Crédit Szene kommt heraus dass es sich nicht um Nick Fury sondern Talos handelte der im gesamten Film zu sehen war. In der Zweiten Post-Crédit Szene sieht man Fury, wie er auf einem Intergalaktischen Raumschiff entspannt. Persönlichkeit Fury ist ein äußerst strategisch denkender Charakter, der immer einen weiteren Plan im Ärmel zu haben scheint. Mit seiner gerissenen Art ist er durchaus in der Lage, Freund und Feind zu manipulieren, wobei er stets das zu tun versucht, was er für das Richtige hält. Den Agenten beherrscht stark seine Vorhersicht, er denkt immer schon über die nächsten zwei Schritte nach und versucht, alle Situationen mit Lösungsmöglichkeiten zu kontern. Außerdem ist Fury durchaus ein temperamentvoller Charakter, der seinen Launen auch mit Schreien oder hitzigen Reden Luft machen kann. Tief im Innern ist Nick Fury gerecht. Er weiß, was richtig und was falsch ist und versucht, zum Wohle der Menschen zu handeln. Beziehungen Vertraute: '''Maria, Natasha, Clint Maria '''Maria ist ein Schützling von Fury, der sie unter seine Fittiche genommen und ihr viel auf dem Gebiet der Spionage beigebracht hat. Sie können sich aufeinander verlassen und verfolgen die gleichen Werte und Ziele. Natasha Natasha war einst eine Angestellte von Fury und wurde oft von ihm mit Spezialeinsätzen vertraut. Sie akzeptiert und respektiert ihn. gute Bekannte: Tony, Steve Bekannte: Thor, Laura Barton, Loki Zitate Fähigkeiten * Meister Taktiker: Fury kann sofort Strategien und Pläne entwickeln, die seinen Feinden und Verbündeten mehrere Schritte voraus sind. Phil Coulson gibt an, dass er fünf Schritte voraus sehen kann. Er ist in der Lage, komplexe Strategien auszuarbeiten und diese nicht nur im Kampf, sondern auch in anderen Aktivitäten anzuwenden. Fury hat Voraussicht gezeigt, indem er viele Operationen wie die Avengers Initiative, das Theta-Protokoll, Phase 2, das Projekt P.E.G.A.S.U.S., das Projekt T.A.H.I.T.I. und Project Insight in die Wege geleitet hat, um Bedrohungen der globalen Sicherheit entgegenzuwirken. Er war auch in der Lage, an Alexander Pierce zu denken, als dieser vergessen hatte, den Retina-Scan von Furys blindem Auge aus dem S.H.I.E.L.D. Datenbank. * guter Spion: Fury ist hochqualifiziert in Spionage, Tarnung, Verkleidung und Infiltration, die in der Lage sind, Hochsicherheitseinrichtungen zu durchbrechen, ohne entdeckt zu werden. Als er Informationen über Bruce Banner benötigte, saß er praktisch unbemerkt unter den Restaurantgästen, um ihn zu beobachten. Fury brachte auch die Mehrheit derer, die ihn kannten, dazu, sich für tot zu halten, einschließlich HYDRA und dem Rest der Welt. Während seines ersten Treffens mit Tony Stark konnte sich Fury in seine Villa schleichen, ohne entdeckt zu werden, und es gelang ihm, die Systeme von J.A.R.V.I.S. herunterzufahren. Er konnte sich auch unbemerkt in das Zimmer von Peter Parker und Ned Leeds schleichen, während die beiden auf einer Schulexkursion in Europa waren. Es gelang ihm, Ned mit einer Nadelkanone zu erschießen, ohne Parkers Spinnengefühl auszulösen. * guter Nahkämpfer: Aufgrund seines CIA- und Armeetrainings ist Fury auf dem Gebiet der Kampfkünste bestens ausgebildet. Während er gegen Talos kämpfte, konnte sich Fury kurzzeitig behaupten, bevor er besiegt wurde, da sein Gegner als Skrull stärker war. Er war auch in der Lage, zwei gehirngewaschene S.H.I.E.L.D. Agenten mit Leichtigkeit auf dem Helicarrier. Bilder Nick Fury und Tony Stark.jpg|Iron Man und Nick|link=Iron Man Nick Fury und Captain America.png|Captain America und Nick|link=Captain America Nick Fury und Agent Barton.jpg|Barton und Nick Fury|link=Clint Barton samuel-l-jackson-nick-fury-and-chris-hemsworth.jpg samuel-l-jackson-as-nick-fury-in-the-avengers.jpg Samuel_Jackson_nick_fury.jpg samuel_l_jackson2012-nick-fury-the-avengers.jpg avengers-nick-fury-black-widow.jpg Captain_America_The_Winter_Soldier_2.jpg ultron4f-2-web.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-ultron-nick-fury-photo.jpg captain-america-winter-soldier-sam-jackson-nick-fury.jpg avengers-age-of-ultron-nick-fury-talks-to-tony-stark-in-barn.png samuel-l-jackson-nick-fury-shield-avengers.jpg Bild-Captain-America-2-The-Return-of-the-First-Avenger-2.jpg Originalvorlagen Der originale Nick Fury (entwickelt von Stan Lee und Jack Kirby; Erstauftritt: Sgt. Fury and his Howling Commandos #1 (Mai 1963)) war ursprünglich ein weißer Anglo-Amerikaner. Die hier von Samuel L. Jackson porträtierte Figur basiert auf Nick Fury aus dem alternativen Ultimate Marvel-Universum, die ihrerseits basierend auf Samuel L. Jacksons vorhergehenden Filmdarstellungen entwickelt wurde (Erstauftritt: Ultimate Marvel Team-Up #5 (August 2001)). Nach den Erfolgen der Filme wurde die Samuel-L.-Jackson-Version auch in das normale Marvel-Comicuniversum eingeführt. Dort trägt er den bürgerlichen Namen Marcus Johnson und ist ein Sohn des originalen Nick Fury. Trivia * Im Helicarrier auf Sokovia steuert derselbe Verantwortliche den Helicarrier, der sich 2013 gegen den Start der (HYDRA-) Insight Helicarrier geweigert hat. Nick Fury hat ihn also – durch seine Treue zu S.H.I.E.L.D. – für diesen Einsatz hinzugezogen. * In The Return of the First Avenger deutet Nick Fury an, dass er verheiratet ist. Ob dies wahr ist, wurde allerdings nicht bestätigt. en:Nick Fury es:Nicholas Joseph Fury (Tierra-616) fr:Nicholas Fury (Terre-616) hu:Nick Fury nl:Nicholas Joseph Fury pl:Nicholas Fury pt-br:Nick Fury ro:Nick Fury ru:Ник Фьюри Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Helden Kategorie:Lebend Kategorie:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agent Kategorie:Charakter (Iron Man) Kategorie:Iron Man Kategorie:Iron Man 2 Kategorie:Charakter (Thor) Kategorie:Thor Kategorie:Charakter (Captain America) Kategorie:Captain America: The First Avenger Kategorie:The Return of the First Avenger Kategorie:Charakter (Avengers) Kategorie:Marvel's The Avengers Kategorie:Avengers: Age of Ultron Kategorie:Avengers: Infinity War Kategorie:Avengers: Endgame Kategorie:Charakter (Captain Marvel) Kategorie:Captain Marvel Kategorie:Charakter (MCU Spider-Man) Kategorie:Spider-Man: Far From Home Kategorie:Charakter (Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)